


3 L words is Great, 1 L Word is good, and the rest is fine

by ditasitepu35



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 6 month after revolution, Concerned Hank, Confusion, Connor Deserves Happiness, Friends to Lovers, I don't need to explain the last thing I forget, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), carring markus, confuse connor, connor learn something new, gavin only show less than 5 second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditasitepu35/pseuds/ditasitepu35
Summary: Connor still confuse with everything now. Six month after the revolution, all android and human finally get settle with the regulation problem between them. But for connor, Deviancy is still new for him,he still don’t know about making his own decision and consequence because all this time he only followed the protocol he got by programs. After deviancy, he really on his own, he really don’t understand how the felling works, until something happen with him and he understand how the words as simple like “Love, Like, and Life” can be so hard to ignore.





	3 L words is Great, 1 L Word is good, and the rest is fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fic. this is really raw fic that I ever made, and you can say this never been on beta-reader. so sorry for the mistake here and there. and I hope you enjoy it.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Its been 6 month after the big event, The Revolution between android and human. Everything was rough between both side. And everyone seek the equality. Marcus on the other side work so hard to lead all of the android as the leader of Jercho. With Simon, North, and Josh helping him. Sometimes Connor will give a hand too, knowing that he have a place as DPD Police he probably can give useful hand for Marcus, but Marcus refuse that offer because he think Connor already done a lot when the revolution begin. After all rough time on past 6 month, everything in a really normal state now. He start live with Hank, Work permanently at DPD, being Paid and get away from Cyberlife, even have a full control of his own programs and system (After “amanda” incident).

 

 But theres something he, Connor really can’t understand. He really don’t know how to make his own decision, this kind of deviancy is really new to him. All this time he only make the decision based the protocol he programed, far from that he really far from understand, how to make his own decision. And now the protocol is gone, he really feel alone now, its frightening and exciting at the same time. Remembering the first time he broke the red wall in front of him. At that time he realize that all he know right is wrong and all he know wrong is right. He know what to do, sees by the situation he know what to do and what to act. But now, true freedom is in his hand, and he really don’t know what to do.

 

He really greatful by hank lend him place to live, by captain fowler to keep him at DPD, for hank to let him keep being his patner. He was glad he still have something to do after the last six month because honestly, he actually don’t know what to do beside what based he actually made for. Being a Detective, yeah right, a detective android who design to hunt deviant, but now he become deviant. Gladly he still have a based program to be a detective, so he still reassure him self and the other to keep being in DPD.

 

But how about outside the Police activity? Yeah sometime he worried about that. He can’t being freeze like that after police work at hank place just because he don’t know what to do. So he make him self being busy as much like cleaning, washing, cooking, tidying house, take care of hank even he keep mumbling about connor to stop acting like a house care, or take care of sumo, and walk him to the park every morning and evening (Like always, hank will rattle about it too). At first he really hestiate about download the housecare protocol first, but after download it and know that he can deny any force housecare program (or actually the force program is fully gone because of deviancy), he don’t know he need to be happy he know that this will not affecting his work as detective or he need to be disappointed because he really fully realize no protocol will lead him again, he fully able making his own decision yet he don’t know what and how.

 

“Something wrong, Connor?”

 

Connor snap out on his thought by Hank on his side, they are on the car, on the way to DPD. After Connor live with hank, he really taking care of hank by controling his food, force him to eat more healthy food, do excercise while take sumo walk in the morning, and reduce his alcohol consumption (which is unsuprising hard at first, but it more easy at the latter time. Connor really don’t expect that), and the last is managing hank’s timeline because hank always hard to manage when its about time. At first hank always protest about working at the time and will late 2-3 hour from the right time, but more he try- more hank start making it on the time.

 

“no, it just ..... I just wonder what is waiting for us at the station after we’re arrive” connor lied.

 

“Well I don’t expect that, especialy when I know exactly what is waiting for us at that place” hank said, while theres something in his face that show something said like ‘I know you thinking something else and now you lie’. But connor dismiss that thought because he think hank never thinking like that.

 

“well lieutenant, I think you need to pay more attention with your job more.”

 

“Like they care about it” Lieutenant Scoff and grin.

 

“I think they will. ” Connor reply sarcasticly as he can

 

The silence is back, now connor really don’t know what to do, he only glance to hank and the view beside him. He feel comfortable talk to hank, probably that how he describe it because he still confuse how to describe the feeling that come and gone at the time and the other. Hank said that feeling is hard to understand at first and let the time figure it by it self. But connor still feel uncomfortable with it, now he feel again.

 

Connor glance back at hank on his side, driving himself and connor to DPD, connor realize that hank wanted to say something, but suddenly being interupted by a police radio that being instaled in the car.

 

 

 

“Theres an attack report from 4th precinct, an android being attacked by human . it being assumption do by anti-android. All officer that near 4th precinct, please being head to the scene”.

 

Hank look hestiated to take the intercom, but then take and reply to it “we are on the way.” And put the intercom back to the place. Connor realize that hank secretly glance at him again after put the intercom back to the place. He sigh and put his sight back to the road.

 

Both of them keep silence until they arrived the crime scene. But both of them stoped after see an android attacking the human. The android look really injured, the blue blood split out from his nose, a blue bruise on his face side, his artificial skins riped show the hard skin inside. The human looks no different comparing with the android.

 

Both of them suddenly move forward and stop both of them.

 

 

\-----------------------------=+=---------------------------

 

 

                Introgration room still as same as before as Connor can remember. White wall, white tiles, steel table and chair in the middle of the room , and the mirror that can be guessed the mirror is actually a one side window. Usualy the introgration room only being entered by one suspect and one or two interrogrator, but this time this room being filled by 2 suspect and two interrogrator. 2 android and 2 human.

 

                An android and human who fight each other at the scene, now is sit at the other side of the tabel in front of hank. Both of them look sore and tired by their last fight. Both of them steal each other glance. And hank really confuse with this new thing infront of him.

 

                “What the fuck is going on here?” Hank suddenly ask, makes last of them suddenly flinch (Include Connor).

 

                “I don’t need to say anything, you already see what’s happening out there. He attacking me” the human said finally.

 

                “WHAT?!! YOU ATTCAKING ME FIRST!! You attacking my friends” The android finally blurted.

 

                “Oh really your friends really worth for that”

 

                “Shut Up”

 

                “She even really want to be friends with plastic prick like you? Her mind must be lost or something”

 

                “You even don’t know her !!” the android sound almost lost his voice.

 

                “What I know she is a Bitch who want to Accept you as a living being, the Bitch really did hit her head that hard”

 

                “SHUT THE FUCK UP” Connor almost think that words come from hank until he realize that the android hit his hand on the table. “YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HER!! YOU HIT HER EVEN SHE IS HUMAN!!! AND YOU DARE TO CALL HER ‘BITCH’, I’M GONNA BREAK THAT.....” the android start to move towards the human beside him and swing his fist. Befrore connor start to move, Hank suddenly hold an android’s hand from moving and swing to the other side, lock his movement and the android stumble to the ground.

 

                “LET ME GO!!!” Android Screamming.

 

                “SHUT THE FUCK OFF AND STAY THERE” Hank reply as he hardening his grip to the android. Connor who moving and being a shield to the human, stay on his place watching hank move and release the android who now start sobbing on the floor.

 

                “Heh..! now you see that” The human grin behind connor, connor for sure really want to hit the human but he can’t do it cause the rule. Hank now stand and walk to connor and the human behind him.

 

                “I... I love her...., why you hit her... just hit me insted..” the android blurted while still sobber on the floor. And hank shove connor to other side and facing the human now. Connor can’t read the face that hank make that time. But that face make connor feel cringe, or more than that.....

 

                “Thanks for that by th----” before the human finish his sentence, hank’s fits swing hard to his face and the human fall to the floor, holding his bruised cheek that got hit by hank.

 

                “don’t ever thinking about that” Hank told the human with a low and growl voice, giving a dagger look to him, Then he moving to connor “Comm’on connor. We done here”, patting his shoulder and move towards the door. Connor start following too after give a gaze to the android that still crying and the human that groanning from pain. Suddenly 2 police, Chris and Wilson walk in and bring the android and human to the cell. Connor who already outside the introgration room with hank just stay silent and see two suspect being drag to their cell. Gavin who just getting out from eye room (beside interogration room) just sneer to connor and walk away. Captain fowler who just got out after gavin, see hank and connor. Connor realize that he fell silent and hank just watching him stand there without saying anything. Then captain fowler walking to them and stand beside hank, looking connor.

 

                “well... umm, I see what happening in there and I expect the report between you two” he blurt out but everyone keep silent. Connor really don’t know what to say to captain fowler or hank, he still confuse after what happen in introgration room.

 

                “I....” Connor try to say something but being interupted by, “What happen out there now is done, I know everything still messed up even after 6 month from the revolution. But what I see from those two is wrong and I can assure you we already make a great decision for them” captain fowler interupted, “and don’t worry about the android, we will take care of it” he continue as he walk away.

 

                Connor still keep silent with what happen or what the captain fowler just told, his mind keep replying the android words ‘I love her’, and now he really feel something unpleasant inside himself as he keep remembering him. “You Ok kid ?” hank interupt as he hold connor’s shoulder, his face is full of concern now, looking straight to him. And connor found him self looking stringht to the most blue and silver eyes in entire memeory about iris he keep it for case. The eye really stabbing connor directly and he don’t ever think to stop loking such a beautiful eyes full of care, and protectness. Both of them stood there without saying anything. And suddenly connor realise that he already stay froze for too long.

 

                “I’m fine lieuteneant” blurted connor and forcing himself to say more. Now he really confuse about something that happen on that time, his thirium pumping really fast and he can feel his temperature getting high. Connor try to check his part and do maintenance programs, but he can’t find anything. Hank slid down his hand from connor shoulder and let it go. Connor suddenly feel loss from hank’s  comfort but keep silent for himself.

 

                “how about we getting home now?, beside fowler already said the case is done and he will do anything for the android” hank suggest.

 

                “but the report-“

 

                “we can finish the report tommorow, its getting really late and we need to come again next morning” hank interrupt. “so don’t worry about it and let’s get moving, I’m tired with this day shit” he blurted out as he turn to walk away. Connor found himself chuckle from hank’s statement. Usualy all people think that hank’s word is really inapropriate, but after all this time being hank’s patner on crimescene and case he get, he is sure that behind hank’s word theres contain lot of care in it. He start to walk towards hank’s direction to office front Door.

 

 

\-----------------------+0o0+----------------------

 

 

                It’s 7 in the morning and connor start his daily routine, tiding, cleaning, and preparing hank’s breakfast, feed sumo, and take care the laundry, but first is taking sumo to his walking routine. Usualy hank join them but after last night case, connor think that better for hank to get an extra rest for today. Beside tomorrow is weekday, so connor predict that theres nothing to do today at DPD. Sumo suddenly bark at connor, and connor watch the time in his sight. “Its 7:40 now, sumo. Lets get back home now”. Sumo obey and start walking infront of connor. ‘Home’, connor feel urge about that word. Hank actually already letting connor stay with him after revolution, and connor let himself stay settle in hank’s place. And after seeing everything in hank’s life, connor start doing housework duty such as: cooking, cleaning, tyding, and take care hank.

 

                He don’t just doing that because he feel pity for hank or want to help hank. Far from that, connor need something to do, thats why he download housework protocol. Even he can’t be lead by the protocol, at least he still know what to do.

 

                Connor and sumo finally arrived home. After they enter the house, connor take off the dog leash from sumo, fill his bowl with dog food. After connor done with sumo, connor start tidying the house, do laundry, and prepare hank’s breakfast. He heard someone walk to the living room, and then heard hank’s foots step towards him.

 

                “Jesus connor, can you stop doing that?” hank said as he walk to dinning table and sit in one of the chair. Connor who still prepare hank’s food now feel confuse, he gave a gaze towards hanks through his shoulder and back to his unfinish breakfast.’

 

                “What do you mean ?”. connor asking back, he knew where this confersation will be going but for hank’s statisfication he just need to answer his question.

 

                “I already told you thousand times, ‘you are not my housemate or even my wife you don’t need to cook for me’.” . hank finally said it again and ofcourse for connor, he need to replaying again with the same answer. “hank, its fine, you don’t have to worry about it. Its not bother me at all” connor said as he done cooking and serve the breakfast at the table infront of hank. And he sit at otherside the table facing hank. “Beside, I like doing it”. Connor blurt out and suddenly feel suprised with his own words.

 

                Another thing connor didn’t understand, that words ‘like’ slip out from nowhere and he feel statisfied from it. What actually the meaning of like ? is what he feel right now can be definited as like? Well connor already admit that he like doing it, not because he feel pity for hank, or want to help him. Connor just like it, like seeing hank wake up from sleep, like watching hank eat his breakfast connor made, and like having hank for accompany him every morning. So thats what like is.

 

                Connor realized that he being silent again like the last time at DPD, then he get his sight back to hank just to find that hank make another sight towards him. Connor LED spinning yellow and flicking red, his temperature start rising and he can’t think again. Just sit there watching the shine from hank’s silver eyes. His eye look so fond and full of care.

 

 

                Hank start moving his hand and caught connor’s, then squeezed gently. Connor start paying attention to his hand that being held by hank’s, rub by his tumb, and squeeze gently. The temperature start raising again, and the thirium pump start pumping faster than before, as the warning alrert show on connor eyes. But connor more paying attention to his hand.

 

                “Something wrong, connor?”. Connor snap out from his blank mind by hank’s voice. His gaze now move to hank’s face again.

 

                “No...No its fine” connor lied. He really don’t understand why he need to lie to hank about this. “I... I mean, I just confuse with a kind of feeling i got this time” now connor being honest.

 

                “what kind of feeling?” hank voice or face now full of concern.

 

                “I don’t know, I just feel comfortable, like.... I like it...” connor blurt out. Now he not even sure about his own answer, the answer still not answering anything, so he continue. “I still don’t understand hank. I don’t understand what i feel right now. But I feel statisfied about it, like cleaning the house, or take care of sumo, or making you a breakfast every morning. I..... I like it, I like doing it”.

 

                Now hank being silent, like he try to wait until connor finish his explaination. But after he realize what connor mean, he release his breath that connor not even notice he holding. Hank make a smile for connor, a smile that full of affection, and proudness towards connor. “good to know that you don’t have any trouble, connor. I know everything still new for you. And sometimes I worried you look confuse all the time. After six month, you still need to learn things, but theres still a lot of time, so don’t worry, ok?!”

 

                “Ok hank” reply connor, as he keep seeing hank’s expression. Connor really want to keep the expression he see and back up the file in his drive forever. He really like it. Connor really like the face that hank made. He feel protected by hank’s expression and voice he made.

 

                Then suddenly connor got message and open it in his eye, the LED start spining yellow and back to blue in a second.after gather his focus, connor sight now back to hank. “today  we got day day off from captain fowler, he said we need a rest and the report can wait till tomorrow monday.” Connor explain to hank, the message he archive from captain fowler.

 

                Hank laugh and suddenly laid back to his chair and continue eating his breakfast. “alright then, good to know we have a day of for today and tomorrow.” Hank mumbling and continue his breakfast, but keep holding connor’s hand like he never realize he still holding it.

 

                As connor watching, he feel something again, but the feeling is different than ‘like feeling’, same but different. Its a good different. He really like the feeling he got now.

 

                He Really Like It.

 

 

\-----------------------------=+oO69Oo+=-----------------------------

 

 

                It suppose today connor sit in the sofa, watching tv, News, or NBA competition with hank, yet they got a day of for today and tommorow. But everything not as good as it suppose to be. Now connor is sit inside hank’s car listening the radio yeling  about the attacking. When connor and hank still at home, they got an sudden call from captain fowler that theres an attack between androids haters and androids gang, and all police being called for taking care on the scene. And now the radio is being filled by report and update condition on the scene.

 

                “What the actual fuck!!” hank scoff. He doesn’t feel happy about this and connor stay silent. His mind keep distract to the morning event and last introgration yesterday, and even new thing he still not get it. Connor shake his head and keep remain focus for the report from the radio. Hank glance at connor and stay silent, connor really wonder what is his partner thingking right now. Suddenly connor feel someone hand holding his hand. Now connor move his head and see hank face directly. Connor sure he can see a little blush from lieutnant face, and suddenly he feel his pump geting faster and faster every second of it.

 

                “are you alright connor? You not like yourself since last night” hank now sound worried. Connor really don’t know how to reply that but then he squeeze hank’s hand gently.

 

                “I’m fine lieutenant. And don’t worry about me, nothing bad happen” connor assuring. He really don’t want his partner being drag by his confusion. Until he make sure by him self, understand a thing, he will try to keep it for him self.

 

                “alright then” hank release his hand from connor. Connor suddenly feel loss the warm from hank, but hank interject. “let’s finish this shit so we can continue watching tv”.

 

                Connor suddenly feel something, something like this morning. After he discover the true feeling of ‘like’, he is sure he feel something stronger than like, something much stronger than anything, and he really like the feeling. He keep wondering what is the feeling call this time, he want to ask hank, to tell what bothering him since last night, but everytime he want to, he feel an unpleasant feeling, that he think its being call ‘embarrased’. After he search the meaning of ‘embarrased’ on internet and comparing the condition he got, he surely realize he feel embarrased everytime he want to tell hank the strong weird feeling he just find. He just don’t understand why he feel shy when he want to tell hank. Is the feeling really bad? Is this new kind of deviancy? Or is his program or hardware having a problem ? he still don’t know for sure.

 

                Connor gaze back to the street. He try to remind focus about the case more. About the attack, why they keep fighting each other. All question come to connor mind, all android include himself really just want to be free. All markus and jercho risk their life to make the revolution. Why now the android do a fight ? are they really want to waste what markus do? Are they give with their life?. Life? What is life actually. Markus already told that all android are alive, and they are free. After connor become deviant, what he focus more is how to save all jercho and do a revoution. He did obey the order and fully making his own choice. But on that time he never consider himself for being alive, he just consider himself for being free. So now this is new question flop on connor’s mind, what is ‘life’ ? what actually the meaning of ‘life’ ? is ‘life’ can be called as feeling? is ‘life’ trully a feeling? Connor keep murmuring himself until suddenly his hearing sensor got some noise, a gun noise.and suddenly the front glass shutter into a spiderweb with a hole in the middle between hank and connor.

 

                “FUCK !! STAY BESIDE THE CAR” hank yell and get out from the car and hid on another side of car near them. Connor who get out from the car, bend over and hide beside the car. Teke out the gun and wait the signal from hank. Hank wave his hand, signaling to move foward. They move and hid on every car near them. Connor can see chris and wilson in other place near them and shot to the android haters and androids gang. Connor move foward to see the status, all of it was a mess. Broken window, car, fire, and android and human shot each other. To the suprise, theres a bullet come to connor and miss-Hit to the car. Connor reflect move to get his gun and shot the gang or the android heaters. He really concern about this, he keep shoting to them , but his eyes now caught the movement of hank infront of him hiding  beside the car as his shield. Connor want to move towards him but he realize that theres an android aiming to hank. Everything went blur, all connor can think is run towards hank, to shield him, to protect him, he don’t want to lose hank. He want hank to Life. Because he-.

 

                “BANG” the android pull the trigger, and in time connor shield hank from the android. The bullet hit directly near the thirium pump. Before connor hit the ground, connor aiming the android, pull the trigger and it directly hit to the chest near thirium pump of him. Everything move like slow motion until connor hit the ground. He feel unconcious, theres a warning about his thirium leaked in a danger scale. He is start to losing his sight. Suddenly connor feel a hand cupping his face, and he tried to open his eyes, his eyes meet hank’s now full of worried.

 

                “SHIT Connor, connor... stay with me! Don’t fall, you hear me!! Everything will be alright”. Connor grab hank’s hand and rub it. He really scared of death, he really want to stay with hank, want to make him a breakfast every morning, walking with sumo, and keep being hank’s partner. He scared, he really scared, he want to life, but lossing hank is as same as death. He don’t want to lose hank. He love him.

                connor mind now back to last night, when he heard the androids voice, his desperate voice when say ‘I Love Her’ echoed in his mind endlessly. And now he get it. Connor finally get it. He try hardest, holding hank’s hand in his. He really need to tell him. Tell hank about this. Even this is the last time, the last time he see hank, talk to hank, hold his hands.

 

                Connor sight start to blur, he realize he start crying, His voice hoarse. And his thirium is getting low and low every second of it. “H...Hank-kk-k...”, another error show up in connor sight. His audio now getting weaker, and he found hard to say a word. “Its ok connor, Its ok, stay. Don’t say anything.” Hank try to assure him but connor know the worst scenario. Connor squeeze hank’s hand weakly. He start shaking, feeling fear, fear of losing, fear of death.

 

                “H-H-HHH-Ha-ankk-kkk-k” connor try really hard this time. The sight start getting blur, he getting more weaker, The thirium is only 9% left. “I-I-IIIII-..... L-Lo-oo-ove-e-ee-... Y-y-yo-o-oou.....” before connor can finish his word, everything already getting dark.

 

 

\------------------------+=+=+-----------------------

 

 

                Theres a Beep in his view, a beeb of a white light, and suddenly a lot of parameter and status showing up, checking the condition of the hardware, the protocol, memory damage, and anything. Then suddenly theres a parameter showing up, starting to scene the program, memory hardware, theres an incomplete memory and error protocols, the system automatic download the protocol and back up memory from the cloud drive. The rest of hardware is fully operational.

 

                Connor start to gather himself, he start to realize he wake up. He start checking the hardware and software status. All of it is fine, its been 12 hour since the system start scan his condition and he just realise that he fully wake up after than. He start to move his hand, the respond was glitch, but after the system automatically rechecking and reconecting, he finally have full control of his hand. Then his hand sensory got something. Its feel soft and furry, and long. Connor try to open his eyes, and get anothet glitch. He groan internally and start to checking all of his sensory and movement part. After he gather everything, he start to open his eyes.

 

                A white room appear and he try to look around, he is in the hospital room. Then he caught markus apperance. “are you alrght now?” markus ask directly, he really don’t like having a chit-chat time, markus always known as his polite and friendly apperance but now connor see another side of him. Connor want to ask markus about the glitch he got before he wake up and markus interject. “you fall unconcious, the repairman already replace the damage, your system already active 12 hour and we just wait you to wake up. We deviant now have something. We can be unconcious, and even realize when we gather our connected part such as hand or eye. Human call it ‘self-gathering’.  So don’t worry about it, theres nothing wrong about it.” He explain to connor as his gase move to other person who sleep on the other side of connor bed. Hank sleep peacefuly, he sit beside connor bedsheet and his head lie near connor’s hand.

 

                Connor rub hank’s hair gently and smile a little. “he sit there since 12 hour ago” markus interupt connor and connor’s eyes went wide as the reveal information. “wh-what?” connor try to ask. But markus interupt. “yeah, what are you thinking? You almost died connor! ALMOST DEAD!” connor stay silent, he really understand the reason markus angry to him, but after see hank sleep beside him, connor fell relieved washing him.

 

                “I want to protect him, markus. I don’t want him to die” connor said softly as he stroke hank’s hair. Markus now look stuned and stay silent. And then he glance between connor and hank. He sigh and moving beside connor and pat his shoulder gently. “then you need to say that to him” markus said as he walk towards the door. Connor stay silent as markus left them.

 

                With the sound of door, hank jolt from his sleep and try to wake. Then he realise someone infront of him already in sitting position, watching him wake from sleep.”CONNOR !!” hank move and cupping connor face, tilt to left and right as searching the injured. “Are you alright kid?” Hank ask worryly.

 

                Connor hold both of hank’s hand with his and squeeze it gently and smiled. “I’m fine hank, better than before.”. hank start relaxed but theres still worried in his face.

 

                “Hank” connor start blurt out. And hank stand silent as connor want to say something and hank reply is squeeze connor’s hands back. Connor who realize this start to continue.

 

                “I’m sorry” connor gaze start to blur as theres a liquid fall from his eyes.

 

                “Don’t kid, Connor you don’t have to say anything. Theres no apologize you need to make” hank assure him.

 

                “I’m scared, Hank!” the statement who come from connor’s mouth now silence hank fully. “I’m scared for everything, I feel lost. After becomming deviant, I feel really lost by my self. I’m scared make my own decision. Everything is raw and new for me” connor start sobbing and he keep continue. “I still don’t know about the feeling, the thing, the empathy, I even can’t explain my self, even since the last case. But after the attack, I already understand a thing. I’m alive, I life and like, like something, like doing as take care sumo and you. And now after almost lossing you-.” Connor start staring deeply to hank, see trough that silver eyes. “after almost lossing you, I realize I love you, hank. I Love you, you make my thiriump pump faster than before, you make my temperature rise abnormally, yet you made me feel save and loved.” Now connor start crying.

 

                “I love y-“ before connor finish his words, hank silence him with is lips pressed with connor’s. The kiss is tender, fond, and full of protect feels. No dominated on it, but it full with love and care. Hank let it go while holding connor face with both of his hand. “You need to tell me everything when we’re at home.” Hank said as he move to kiss connor again, connor nodded and lean foward to kiss hank again. He smiled between the kiss. Hank keep kissing connor and wishper ‘I love you connor, I really love you baby’. And connor can’t get enough of it.

 

 

He finally feel Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the end , I need to make the ending like that because..... I think its good atleast everyone know this is an happy ending, ok you probably want to know the last L word, but if you can get it while you read the fic, I'm so stuned then  
> sorry about the mistake, english is not my main language. and yeah I still learn writing. I hope you like it, I guess I really messed up with some details.
> 
> after this I'm planning to make another fic, a Stony fic. i hope the stony fic is a first fic I made, but in the end hank-connor fic is the first fic XD


End file.
